Aquella tarde en el metro
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Fue amor a primera vista, seguramente eran perfectos el uno para el otro, hubiesen sido felices juntos, hubiesen tenido dos gatos y vivirían en un acogedor departamento en Londres, daba igual, de todos modos nunca lo iban a saber.
1. El Americano

Aquella tarde en el metro - **Uhuru-Chan **

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, AU

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Beta:** No tengo, nadie me quiere (?)

Hola hetalianas/os (?) esta es la primera vez que escribo en este estúpido y sensual fandom, hace días que quería escribir algo UsUk, pero tenía el cerebro seco, entonces hoy se mojó con la lluvia y me trajo inspiración xD Es corto porque…bueno ya verán por qué es corto.

¤º~º~º~º~º El Americano º~º~º~º~º¤

Aquella tarde después de salir de su trabajo se había puesto a llover violentamente sobre Londres, era habitual que el día comenzara medianamente despejado y terminara con una torrencial lluvia, pero aquel día Arthur había olvidado su paraguas junto a la puerta de su casa al salir apresurado y por ende se vio obligado a viajar de vuelta a su hogar en metro, puesto que la estación quedaba mucho más cerca que la parada del bus y no tendría que esperar su transporte bajo la lluvia.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, resguardando su bolso negro del agua, llevaba su computadora portátil ahí dentro. Llegó al subterráneo y comenzó a caminar después de sacudirse el agua de la ropa y cabello, pagó su pasaje y esperó el metro. El andén estaba atestado de gente que, como Arthur, había decidido viajar en metro para evitar mojarse de más y enfriarse en la parada del bus. Después de un par de minutos llegó el metro, el rubio subió al vagón más cercano y se abrió paso como pudo entre la multitud para acercarse a un asiento y afirmarse de la manilla que tenía este en el respaldo, se acomodó apenas en el pequeño espacio y suspiró cansado mirando hacia la ventana sin mirar realmente.

Estuvo de pie durante dos estaciones más, entonces el chico que iba sentado donde Arthur se afirmaba jaló su saco con suavidad, el británico bajó su mirada encontrándose con dos hermosos ojos azules, tragó con dificultad al ver al muchacho ponerse de pie, demostrando ser un par de centímetros más alto.

-Siéntate- Ofreció con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Gra…gracias.

Arthur tomó asiento algo azorado, se había sonrojado y lo sabía, sentía un desagradable calor en su rostro, miró hacia la ventana nuevamente, pero esta vez con intención de seguir observando al americano.

Era rubio, pero de un rubio dorado, no como el suyo que era más bien pálido, tenía rasgos algo aniñados, como si hace poco hubiese dejado de ser un infante, aunque las gafas que llevaba puestas le daban cierto aire de adultez, además su cuerpo no era para nada el de un niño, su espalda era ancha, más que la de Arthur, y parecía que bajo la chaqueta deportiva que traía puesta se ocultaban un par de musculosos brazos.

Dedujo que era americano por que la chaqueta que llevaba era de un equipo de futbol americano, y Arthur pensaba que nadie más en su sano juicio aparte de los estadounidenses gustaban de aquel absurdo deporte.

El joven encontró su mirada a través del vidrio y le sonrió cálidamente, Arthur fingió no haberlo visto, concentrándose en su celular que acaba de sacar de dios sabe dónde con una rapidez impresionante. Pasaron tres estaciones más y la mayoría de la gente comenzó a descender del tren, el asiento frente al suyo se desocupó y el muchacho americano se sentó en él, dejando a una señora molesta, puesto que estuvo a punto de ocupar el lugar, al final caminó hacia otro asiento vacío mientras despotricaba contra la juventud de hoy en día.

Arthur se sentía agitado, levantó un poco su mirada sin ver directamente a la cara del chico, él en cambio lo estaba mirando sin disimulo alguno, poniendo nervioso al mayor. El celular del menor comenzó a sonar y este contestó algo lento, Arthur abrió su bolso solo para disimular, en realidad estaba más interesado en la chillona voz del americano que hablaba algo sobre que no se perdería.

Solo faltaban dos estaciones para llegar a su casa, no resistió la tentación y dirigió sus verdes ojos al atractivo rostro del menor, por suerte él estaba mirando un papel que había sacado de su bolsillo, tenía un pequeño plano dibujado en él. Arthur miraba extrañado el mechón rebelde que se erguía sobre su cabeza y que se agitaba cada vez que su dueño se movía. El menor guardó el papel y su celular y devolvió la vista a Arthur, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando le sonrió, pero el británico no siguió haciendo frente a aquellos azules ojos, por el contrario, huyó de ellos, se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta justo cuando esta se abría, salió casi corriendo y entró un puñado de gente desesperada por conseguir un asiento. No iba a voltear, pero de todos modos la tentación de mirar fue más fuerte y se giró para verlo a través de la ventana. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta que se estaba cerrando y le miraba con tristeza, se arrepintió de haberse bajado, caminó inconscientemente en dirección al tren, pero ya se había puesto en marcha y lo último que vio fue como el americano sonreía apenas con su mano derecha sobre el vidrio.

El metro se alejó y aquella tarde en el metro fue la primera y última vez que lo vio.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Bueno, eso fue la primera parte, falta la de Alfie.  
Yo creo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez que nos enamoramos a primera vista en el bus o en la calle, la otra persona también nos mira y nos damos cuenta y al final nadie habla, es triste pensar en el que pudo haber pasado, ¿No?, creo además que nunca he leído sobre este tema en el fandom :3

Algo cortito para probar, mañana subo la otra parte, me da flojera pasarlo al netbook ahora.

Leave me a review, quiero saber opiniones de si estuvo bien o de si dejo el fandom por la paz xD (Y si es que me equivoqué en alguna palabra)  
Bye bye my dears.


	2. El Británico

Aquella tarde en el metro - **Uhuru-Chan**

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, AU

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, desde la perspectiva de Alfred, gracias por los reviews, ¡Besos con azúcar para todas! Y para la gente que lee y no deja nada, igual. (Los vigilo e_e)

**Sicky:** No llores D; Ellos dos deberían estar llorando, en especial Iggy por ser tsundere y huir como damisela en peligro de perder su virginidad xD

Lalala(8) nada más que decir, cambio y fuera.

¤º~º~º~º~º El Británico º~º~º~º~º¤

Alfred salió del departamento que compartía con Matthew y su padre para ir a buscar a su madre al aeropuerto. Ante las advertencias de su progenitora y su hermano había buscado y escrito previamente la dirección exacta del lugar y el transporte que más cerca le dejaba.

No alcanzó a caminar ni diez metros en dirección al subterráneo y comenzó a llover, corrió molesto al metro antes de que se empapase, odiaba el clima de Londres, si fuese por él estaría en su amada California disfrutando del sol y la playa, pero su padre había conseguido trabajo en Inglaterra hace un par de meses y ellos habían decidido mudarse junto a él para que mantuviese estable su trabajo, su madre había sido la última en viajar porque no quería dejar solos a sus padres sin antes despedirse apropiadamente de ellos, y ellos vivían en Texas, lo que significó un viaje extra para la señora Jones.

Alfred llegó al subterráneo y entró con rapidez suspirando aliviado de estar bajo techo, pagó su pasaje y esperó el tren un par de segundos, todo iba bien, a ese paso llegaría a tiempo para recibir a su progenitora.

Aquella era la primera estación de la línea, así que la mayoría de las personas tomó asiento, incluyendo al americano, aunque sólo un par de estaciones después el vagón estaba completamente lleno, sintió un roce en su brazo, era el bolso de un hombre que acababa de pararse a su lado, lo miró sin disimulo, el mayor parecía más interesado en la ventana que en él. Alfred sintió lastima del aspecto de aquel hombre, estaba empapado y tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas bajo sus verdes ojos, siguió inspeccionándolo unos segundos con interés, era guapo a pesar del cansancio que reflejaba, aunque tenía un par de cejas muy gruesas, pero se veían bien en él, las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre su pálido cabello rubio y su piel le agregaban un cierto toque de sensualidad, era delgado, pero quiso creer que bajo el uniforme ocultaba un cuerpo trabajado, parecía ser un poco más bajo que él, sin embargo se notaba que era mayor en edad. Una vez hubo terminado su escaneo jaló suavemente el uniforme de trabajo del mayor, atrayendo su verde mirada, se puso de pie ratificando ser más alto y habló amistosamente.

-Siéntate-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Gra…gracias-Contestó el hombre con un marcado acento británico, sonrojándose mientras tomaba asiento.

Sonrió algo atontado al ver el adorable gesto del mayor que había vuelto a mirar el vidrio, tenía linda voz, no como la suya que aún sonaba aniñada en ocasiones. Lo miró a través del reflejo de la ventana, él también lo observaba, Alfred le sonrió por segunda vez, pero el británico desvió su mirada al celular que súbitamente había aparecido en sus blancas manos, aprovechó para espiar el contenido del aparato, tenía una imagen de una familia casi por completo de varones, excepto por una mujer que estaba al medio, supuso que eran sus familiares más cercanos. Después de eso intentó encontrar su mirada con el hombre, pero él no despegaba sus ojos del celular.

Tres estaciones después la gente comenzó a bajar del vagón, el asiento frente a él quedó vacío, una señora estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero Alfred fue más rápido, había más asientos desocupados, que se buscara otro.

El británico levantó la cabeza sin mirarle, Alfred observó su rostro otra vez solo por gusto, aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo como para no prestarle atención, sin embargo detuvo su acción cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo con molestia, era su madre otra vez, le había estado llamando durante todo el día, contestó solo para oírle decir que ya había llegado y para repetirle la dirección del lugar, sacó el papel con la dirección y leyó exactamente lo mismo que la mujer decía al otro lado de la línea, le aseguró nuevamente que estaría bien y que no se perdería, cortó la llamada, guardó el aparato y la hoja en sus bolsillos y elevó su mirada, él le estaba mirando otra vez, sonrió sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo, iba a hablarle, a preguntarle su nombre, pero el hombre se levantó excesivamente rápido para su gusto, las puertas se abrieron y el mayor se bajó hacia el andén casi corriendo, intentó seguirle, pero entró un montón de gente y tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, lo vio alejarse, no podía seguirle, su madre le esperaba en el aeropuerto, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolo, él se dio vuelta y le observó en la lejanía, la puerta comenzó a cerrarse, le dio tristeza, porque sabía que seguramente no volvería a verlo de nuevo, entonces el británico caminó hacia él con expresión de culpabilidad en aquel bello rostro, sonrió aún triste, por lo menos sabía que el británico se había interesado en él, aunque hubiese sido por el corto trayecto de un par de estaciones, levantó su mano derecha y la posó sobre el vidrio mientras el tren se ponía en marcha, anhelando tocarlo con ella.

Lo último que vio fue como el británico se detenía con sus labios entreabiertos mirándole fijamente, con tristeza.

El metro entró al túnel y aquella tarde en el metro fue la primera y última vez que lo vio.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Bien, supongo que escribiré la tercera parte de ese mismo día si Alfred hubiese decidido bajar del metro ;w; También será corto creo, porque no estaba en mis planes y debo estrujar mi cerebro más de lo usual. Agradezcan, a mí me encanta el drama, mientras peor terminen los personajes más feliz soy :C ~ Pero seré buena esta vez :3

Au revoir.


	3. Fin del viaje

Aquella tarde en el metro - **Uhuru-Chan**

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai, AU

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Todas querían el maldito final feliz xD Pero que quede en sus mentes que el final verdadero es el que ya leyeron, esto es un final alternativo que **no me gusta **(Es que me pongo ultra marica con los finales felices), pero que espero que a ustedes si les guste

Había olvidado decirles que cuando se me vino esta idea recordé la canción de James Blunt- You are beautiful, habla de eso, me mata la frase del final "But is time to face the truth, i will never be with you" akjfhskfhkdfs Feelings joder. Amo esa canción.

Respondo el guest:

**Mizuki: **_Arthur se bajó porque ahí vivía xD Pero si, pudo quedarse a charlar con Alfredito u_u_

_Aww don't cry baby, sé que soy una maldita zorra, pero así pasa en la vida real :C Jajajja Como Francis el drama King. Gracias por los cumplidos, pues sí, Alfred es capaz en su universo de eso y más, pero en la vida real la gente no puede buscar a alguien que ni si quiera sabe cómo se llama en una capital, otro golpe de la realidad, por eso soy una zorra bastarda c: xD (¿O la realidad es una zorra bastarda?) jajaja me montas un dramón y al final me dices que estuvo lindo D; En fin, lee ahorita y si no te gusta me denuncias el perfil (?)_

Debería poner mi vocabulario de pirata como advertencia xD

¤º~º~º~º~º Fin del viaje º~º~º~º~º¤

…y elevó su mirada, él le estaba mirando otra vez, sonrió sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el cuerpo, iba a hablarle, a preguntarle su nombre, pero el hombre se levantó excesivamente rápido para su gusto, las puertas se abrieron y el mayor se bajó hacia el andén casi corriendo, Alfred corrió tras él, no le importó empujar gente al bajar, no iba a dejarlo escapar, tenía una corazonada, necesitaba saber de él.

-¡Espera!

Arthur corría, no podía creer que el americano le estuviese siguiendo, prefería caerse y romperse el cuello antes que hablar con alguien que lo había pillado espiándolo. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, pero sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo, se resbaló, se dobló el tobillo, dejó caer su bolso y finalmente cayó en los brazos del muchacho que le seguía.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Me duele!-Gritó Arthur sentándose en el escalón con cuidado después de zafarse del agarre del menor.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Es que no te detenías!-Alfred se agachó a la altura del mayor y observó el tobillo hinchado que acariciaba-Oh…

-Mi…bolso-Lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, sonrojándose-Cógelo.

Alfred bajó las escaleras obediente para tomar el bolso que había rodado hasta abajo y volvió al lado de su dueño, se lo entregó con una sonrisa de disculpas, no era su intención jalarlo tan fuerte, pero a veces no podía controlar sus emociones.

-Si quieres te llevo al hospital-Ofreció acariciando suavemente la zona dañada, su madre había quedado en segundo plano.

-Sé llegar solo, maldito yankee-Respondió poniéndose de pie apoyándose en la baranda.

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo dude, fue un accidente-Alfred hizo un puchero por la actitud del mayor, se sentía repentinamente como un infante siendo reprendido después de cometer una travesura.

El británico ignoró al muchacho e intentó subir las escaleras, sabía que se haría más daño, pero le daba igual, solo quería huir de ese cosquilleo infernal y tomar aire fresco para que se fuese el odioso color de sus mejillas.

-Te harás daño.

-Ya me hiciste daño.

-Terco.

-Mocoso imbécil.

Alfred sonrió, definitivamente creía que era adorable que lo insultara mientras traía el rostro rojo. Subió siguiendo a Arthur y posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos, acerco su boca a la oreja del mayor y suspiró sabiendo que le molestaría.

-Agarra tu bolso.

-¿Q…qué?-Preguntó extrañado, volteando apenas, sintiendo su rostro arder más que antes si es que era posible.

Alfred no le dio tiempo de voltear por completo, se agachó un poco y lo tomó en brazos al estilo matrimonial, llamando la atención de los transeúntes y ganándose un par de risas burlonas. Arthur dio un grito y afirmó su ya golpeada computadora dentro del bolso.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Bájame ahora mismo, idiota!-Protestó intentando zafarse en vano, el americano tenía mucha fuerza.

-Te llevaré al hospital, por cierto, me llamo Alfred Jones-Contestó subiendo los escalones restantes con una gran sonrisa surcando su joven rostro-¿Y tú te llamas…

-Arthur Kirkland-Susurró tratando de esconder su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del menor, estaban haciendo el ridículo en medio de la multitud-Vamos rápido, ¿Si?, estoy cansado.

-A sus órdenes, alteza.

Salieron del lugar y los golpeó el aire frío de la calle. Alfred hizo que un taxi se detuviese y bajó al británico con cuidado, aunque el último se subió sin ninguna delicadeza al auto, esperando desaparecer al fin de la mirada de los curiosos, el americano le siguió con tranquilidad y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, ¿A dónde?-Preguntó el conductor.

-Eh…No lo sé-Contestó Alfred confundido, aún no podía moverse bien él solo en Londres, miró al británico que le devolvía la vista con una expresión de disgusto.

-¿Y te ofreciste a llevarme al hospital?

No alcanzó a responderle, su celular estaba sonando nuevamente, tragó con dificultad y contestó a su madre, le preguntó por el retraso y él se disculpó diciéndole que enviaría a Matthew para que la fuese a buscar, aunque ella al final se enojó y le cortó la llamada diciéndole que llegaría por si sola al departamento.

Arthur le dio las instrucciones al chofer, mirando de reojo al menor que parecía estar afligido mientras hablaba por celular.

-Era mi madre-Explicó guardando el aparato.

-¿Ibas a verla a ella?

-Sí, pero da igual, cuando llegue a casa le aclaro lo que pasó.

Arthur se acurrucó en sí mismo, se sentía extraño ahí sentado con un tipo que acababa de conocer de casualidad, no sabía cómo actuar, además él muchacho le prestaba demasiada atención y se sentía observado. Alfred se le acercó demasiado de un momento a otro mientras él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, el británico giró su rostro hacia él con un gesto cansado.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Arthur abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, el muchacho se acercaba cada vez más, y él…él no hacía nada para alejarlo, simplemente se quedó esperándolo.

-Me…siento enamorado-Susurró sobre los labios del mayor.

-No digas est…-Alfred cerró la distancia haciéndolo callar con un suave beso que Arthur no tardó en corresponder.

-¿En serio no crees en el amor a primera vista después de lo de hoy?-Murmuró antes de volver a atacar la boca británica mansamente.

El chofer del taxi tosió incómodo con la escena que se desarrollaba en su vehículo y que podía ver claramente a través del espejo retrovisor, ambos se separaron abruptamente y él les indicó que ya habían llegado al hospital. Alfred sacó nervioso su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y pagó el viaje.

Los dos descendieron del auto. Alfred hizo amago de cargar al mayor nuevamente, pero él se negó fervientemente, podía caminar aunque le doliera, prefería arruinarse el pie y ser un cojo con dignidad.

El doctor le dijo que tenía un esguince y que debía tomarse una semana para descansar, el británico lo lamentó, no tenía nada que hacer en su casa, vivía solo y por el contrario, Alfred parecía estar muy feliz al oír los reclamos del mayor, si vivía solo y debía hacer reposo era la situación perfecta para acompañarlo a su hogar y cuidarlo haciéndose responsable del accidentado.

Hicieron el mismo trayecto recorrido anteriormente, esta vez en dirección al departamento de Arthur, no sin antes tener otra discusión donde el británico expuso su inconformidad ante la insistencia del menor por irrumpir en la privacidad de su hogar. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, el británico se quedó mirando al menor fijamente, pensando en su apariencia. Alfred sonrió nervioso mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó incómodo después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué edad tienes mocoso?-Interrogó en respuesta, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Eh…tengo diecinueve años-Contestó bajando la voz, había notado en el metro que Arthur era mayor que él.

-Joder…-Murmuró el británico pasando una de sus manos entre sus pálidos cabellos en un claro gesto de angustia.

-No soy un m…

-Si lo eres, tengo veintiséis-Le interrumpió, sintiéndose súbitamente viejo.

-Hahahahaha, ¡Eres joven!, no seas exagerado-Le confortó sobando su espalda cálidamente-Además luces de maravillas, solo hace falta que alguien borre esas ojeras-Añadió tironeando el rostro contrario.

-¡Suéltame!-Arthur le jaló el cabello desde la nuca, haciéndole retroceder, pero el otro seguía riendo de esa forma estruendosa y fastidiosa.

El auto se detuvo y nuevamente el chofer se les quedó mirando extrañado. Kirkland golpeó al menor en la cabeza y le quitó la billetera para pagarle al pobre hombre que ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos por un día.

-¡Que departamentos más viejos!-Exclamó Alfred después de echar una mirada en el edificio donde vivía el mayor. Arthur le miró con ansias asesinas que el menor ignoró.

El americano caminó en dirección a la antigua edificación, pero el británico seguía sin moverse de su lugar, Alfred volteó curioso, esperando a Arthur. Había dejado de llover hacía unos minutos.

-Vamos dude, te vas a congelar si te quedas ahí parado-Dijo sonriendo, como si le estuviese invitando a su propio hogar.

-Deberías…irte.

Alfred borró su sonrisa despacio, y se acercó a él con lentitud, mirándole a los ojos.

-Cuando te vi bajar del metro pensé que jamás te volvería a ver y me sentí vacío, a pesar de que no te conocía, por eso te seguí tan desesperado y cuando te detuve y me miraste sentí un alivio inmenso y pude respirar, ni si quiera supe cuando había dejado de hacerlo, se sintió tan bien saber que podría volver a verte.

Arthur jadeó conmocionado por el tinte serio de las palabras que acababa de oír, se quedó callado, sintiendo ese molesto cosquilleo en su cuerpo, ese que le hizo sentir vivo desde que se habían visto en el metro, vivo como no se sentía desde hacía años. Sonrió divertido, quizás Alfred tenía razón cuando le dijo que aún era joven, a pesar de que había vivido tanto ya en aquellos veintiséis años.

Kirkland rompió la distancia esta vez, de una forma algo desesperada, chocó sus labios apasionadamente y se aferró a la chaqueta deportiva del más alto, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Alfred sonrió en medio del beso y lo acercó más, acariciando su espalda baja y cintura. Separaron sus bocas paulatinamente, sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-¿Vas a borrar las negras ojeras de mi rostro?-Bisbiseó sonriente el mayor sobre los labios contrarios.

-Eso y más, incluso haré que tu cabello brille-Respondió divertido el menor antes de volver a besarlo.

Arthur le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la entrada del lugar, olvidándose del dolor de su tobillo, no podía sentir dolor si estaba con él, y Alfred le siguió como el bobo enamorado que era, iluminando la noche con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

_**Fin.**_

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Oh dios, esto es culpa de Bosé y las canciones cursis de la radio, o sea "Amante bandido" con su frase de "Seré tu héroe de amor" ¡ES TAN ALFRED MALDITA SEA!, me pongo tonta y escribo fluff puro, por eso prefiero el drama, esto me quita rudeza.

Espero les haya gustado, en serio a mí no me gustó e_e (Oh god why?)

Me he sentido bien recibida aquí, ya siento como si fuese mi nuevo hogar (?), ¡Gracias!, espero tener alguna otra idea pronto para publicarla por aquí :3 (Y si es drama se quedará como drama è_é) ¡L s quiero!

Au revoir.


End file.
